


You Tricked Me!

by Skullbones



Series: Medievil; Origins [3]
Category: MediEvil (Video Games)
Genre: Please save Lord Kardok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullbones/pseuds/Skullbones
Summary: Just how did Al-Zalam wind up trapped in the skull of a cowardly charlatan knight?





	1. The Summoning

Leafing through the ancient pages of one of his many tomes, Zarok paused when he finds his desired page. He lifted his book and approached the center of the room. The roar of the waterfall outside of his door was deafening, but was nothing more than white noise to him.

He was preparing his army for his siege on Gallowmere as retaliation for his banishment. Those fools will rue the day they cast his brilliance from the kingdom. He will make sure of it. He had only been banished for less than a year, but already he felt he was nearly ready for the assault. He would harness an army of the supernatural and mythical...those mortals will have no clue what hit them. Zarok chuckles to himself when he imagines himself on the throne, wearing Peregrin's crown and the heads of the royal guard on pikes all around HIS new castle. He would usher in a new age of darkness.

The dark centaur, Lord Kardok, watched Zarok closely. He did not trust magic users. He did not even trust Zarok entirely, but he followed him regardless. Given that, he really did not trust genies, all he knew about them was that they used magic and that they lived very far away. If it were up to him, he would leave them there and out of his mane, but said nothing and remained stoic as ever. He ground his hoof into the stone floor anxiously and gripped his longbow, ready to shoot into the heart of the creature Zarok planned to summon. 

 

"Now Kardok, there are several types of djinn and the one we want is an Ifrit. They are almost like the demons we summoned last week. They're practically cousins. Ifrit are very dangerous and unpredictable and may attack before I can make our request. If it does, strike it down without mercy. If we can bend it to our will, we will have a powerful ally." Zarok said, showing the centaur lord the pages in his book. Aside from the text he could not understand, Lord Kardok saw terrifying images of a great horned beast bathed in flame. One depicted it engulfing an entire city in hellfire while another showed one emerging from a black mirror, like the one Zarok had surrounded by unlit candles, clawing at his unlucky summoner.  
Kardok was not afraid. Now he was itching to show his might to such a powerful foe. He sort of wished it would emerge from Zarok's summoning mirror like the one in the illustration just so he could overpower it and claim his victory. He has triumphed over many a creature during his life, adding notches upon notches onto his longbow. He was ready to add another.

Lord Kardok remained silent and only nodded once in understanding. Zarok then set the book on a nearby stand so he could read the incantation. Lord Kardok felt the air suddenly chill as Zarok's magic began to flow. His fur stood on end and his tail swished in anticipation. He drew an arrow and mentally readied himself to draw it back and fire. Lord Kardok often let his excitement get the better of him, but managed to control himself. 

 

The gems in Zarok's trident began to glow as Zarok began his spell. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his voice lowered drastically in pitch. Despite being in a cave, wind began to pick up and swirl around the room, picking up debris and flinging it all around. Various items clattered against Kardok's powerful legs, but he never flinched.  
The mirror and candles in the summoning circle were left untouched by the ominous wind. One by one the candles lit themselves, the flames ignoring the wind and produced no smoke nor shadow.  
Zarok raised his hands towards the sky and a storm began to pickup and rage outside. Lightning struck the mountain they hid in and rain poured down in a solid sheet. The wind outside sounded like hundreds of ravenous wolves howling to the moon. Kardok's muscles twitched in anticipation as he suppressed the urge to rear up.

At once the deafening noise suddenly cut off as soon as Zarok stopped his chanting. The items picked up clattered noisily to the ground. All was still and quiet again, not even the waterfall outside made so much as a gurgle.  
Suddenly, the black mirror began to vibrate. It started as a small twitching, but soon evolved into a mad thrashing as it broke itself from its stand and writhed like a fish on the table. The candles began to glow with a disproportionately larger and growing flame. The candles did not even show signs of melting despite their intensity. Kardok could feel the heat against his face, but remained as stoic as ever. He could already hear the thunk of his arrows as they embedded themselves into the djinn's chest.

The black mirror fell flat against the table and at once the smell of brimstone and seared hair began to fill the room. Kardok could not stop himself from rearing back and kicking his forelegs when a pillar of fire erupted from the mirror's surface. The fire reached the tall ceiling and scorched it, blackening the stone. He stumbled backwards as the heat became too much for Kardok to handle. How could frail old Zarok stand it? It was as if he did not feel it at all despite being mere feet from it.

Kardok drew his arrow back when a powerful voice boomed, vibrating the stones in the walls. Kardok watched as a figure emerged from the mirror's blazing surface. He could see a single glowing eye glaring back at him from within the fire. Zarok broke out of his trance and grinned when he looked back into the eye. His spell had worked! He had a djinn! 

"WHO DARES SUMMON THE GREAT AL-ZALAM?!" the one in the fire bellowed. Zarok could barely make out a body in the flame. He fought to keep his eyes open, the heat drying out his eyes and the light nearly blinding him. 

"Seriously. I was in the middle of something." the djinn said, suddenly dismissing the fire as he landed on the table. The candles snuffed themselves out along with it and fell over with a soft thump. The 'Ifrit' was a rather disappointing sight when compared to the illustrations. Instead of being as tall as three men, he stood a mere three feet tall. Instead of horns decorating his head, he had none. Instead of wreathed in flame, he was wreathed in a towel and bubbles. He held the handle of a bath brush in his hand and he looked mildly displeased.  
"You are very lucky I was able to grab towel before you dragged me out like this. I do not know if you would appreciate a full frontal assault. I know I sure would not. Who wants to be exposed in front of old, dried up piece of jerky and his pony-man? Not I!" Al-Zalam complained, shaking his brush accusingly at Zarok.  
Zarok stood in silence, as if expecting something to happen, ignoring the odd insult. He felt his heart drop when he realized he had forgotten to place the object of binding in the circle. He slowly turned his head to look back towards Kardok, who stood near a small wooden table where the lamp he'd intended to use lay on its side. 

Al-Zalam followed Zarok's gaze and saw Kardok aiming an arrow at him. He also had the look of confusion on his face that Zarok had. Al-Zalam shook his brush at him as well.  
"Hey! I see you! Put that away! Honestly! Do either of you know what it feels like to work all day in sun and heat, you settle down for nice bath at end of day, then you're pinched and put in dusty, musty cave? Ugh! And what am I stepping in?" he said in disgust. He levitated from the table as there was no clean spot for him to step on. The table was coated in a black, tar-like mystery substance that stuck to his feet. Al-Zalam's face twisted into a disgusted grimace and he hurriedly used his brush to rid himself of the substance.

Zarok coughs and quickly changes his plans.  
"Oh great genie, we are humbled by your presence. I beg your pardon for summoning you at such an inconvenience and in such...ahem...squalid conditions." Zarok said, bowing low. This caught Al-Zalam's attention.  
Kardok was not humbled. He wanted to shoot the little bugger. He had a very bad feeling about him. That, and he just wanted to kill a genie.

"Oh, very nice. I like where this is going. Yes, yes! Respect me, wrinkled one!" Al-Zalam said hovering close to Zarok's bowed head, but staying out of Zarok's reach. Kardok kept his eye on him, ready to release his drawn arrow. If not for retaliation from Zarok, he would have pierced the little pest's heart by now.

"So...why have you summoned me, your raisinyness? Let me guess. Wishes?" Al-Zalam said, eyeing Zarok accusingly.

Zarok noted the expression and waved it away.  
"Um. Certainly not! I am a powerful sorcerer and if I wanted wishes I could grant them myself. I have no need for mere riches."  
"Heh. A mortal who does not desire shiny gold, eh? I have not heard of such a human until now. Are you trying to trick me? It will not work, as I can see through any ruse." the genie said, his eye flashing for a quick moment.  
Zarok doubted that despite not knowing the extent of Al-Zalam's power.

"I have a proposition for you. You have nothing to lose, but so much to gain." Zarok said, grinning when he saw Al-Zalam's ears perk up in interest.  
"You are just outside the land known as Gallowmere. A disgustingly wonderful place. Peaceful, beautiful, and it has a mildly successful economy."  
"Oh. This Gallowmere sounds like a very nice pla-"  
"AND I HATE IT!" Zarok suddenly screeched, rumbling the walls and stopping the genie in his tracks.

"I was banished by a foolish king, he feared and loathed my research. Everything I have done was for Gallowmere. They are all fools for turning me and my brilliance away! I am building an army of the supernatural. This army will march on Gallowmere days from now. Together, we will crush all in our path and claim everything in it as our own! There will be no opposition, complete domination, and utilizing the resources of this land, will extend our reach far beyond the borders of this dreary little island! Nobody will stop us!" Zarok said, voice dripping with glee along with some spit that caused Al-Zalam to back off in avoidance.

"So what say you, great genie Al-Zalam? This kingdom will be under your thumb and you will be free to wreak havoc upon the doomed populace! Absolutely nothing and nobody will stand in your way. With you at my side, we will be unstoppable." Zarok said extending his hand for the pact.  
Al-Zalam hovered in stunned silence. He looked at Zarok, then to Lord Kardok. The centaur still aimed at him, eye twitching.

"Ok...you are crazy. I can see it in your eye. You need hobby, or girlfriend or something. Have you ever considered scrapbooking? Look into that. I am just going to go..." Al-Zalam said, slowly levitating backwards for the door. Zarok's body was frozen where he stood. Al-Zalam could see Zarok trembling in anger. He breathed a sigh and used both hands to grip his trident.

"I assure you, you will not regret this. You have nothing to lose from lending us your aid. You will have everything you desire and more. Gallowmere is no match for your power. Join our forces, all I ask of you is a mere fraction of your power to aid us." Zarok said staying where he stood, calming himself and resuming his usual demeanor.  
Al-Zalam didn't seem impressed. He rolled his eye and continued for the door. Zarok stopped him again by tapping his shoulder. Al-Zalam turned to repeat that he would not help Zarok, but he wasn't prepared for when Zarok shrunk him and closed an enchanted jar around him all at once.

Uh-oh.


	2. Let Me Out!

Zarok peered into the jar that lay on his shelf hanging on the wall. There was an assortment of many other jars all filled with something different, both living and dead. It had been three days since his newest addition. He smirks when he sees that Al-Zalam had finally stopped trying to unscrew the lid to his freedom and now sat against the side with his back to him, brooding.

"How do you like your new neighbours, little guy?" Zarok asked mockingly, turning the jar around so he's face to face with his captive.   
"I'd like him more if he weren't a pile of dried powder. What did you say he was, again?"  
"Leprechaun."  
"Did he turn down your offer too?"  
"No. I picked him up during my exile. Leprechauns don't last very long in jars."  
"Maybe because you do not punch out air holes in the top."  
"Oh, please. Not this again. I know you do not require air to live. If I put holes in the lid, you would escape as a puff of smoke and then I'd have to have Lord Kardok put holes in you! Neither of us want that."  
"Aww...you like me! We're friends and friends let friends out of jars, yes?"  
"No. I dislike you. Greatly. If I had friends I would lock them in jars as well."  
"Damn...what if I promised to not escape?"  
"Hmph. I know enough about your kind to know keeping your word is a very low priority.  
"What are you going to do to me?" Al-Zalam asked as he glanced at the pile of dried Leprechaun.  
Zarok only laughs and places the jar back on the shelf.

"Nice guy, eh, Lucky?" Al-Zalam muttered as he watched Zarok leave.  
He pushes the image of his own dried out and ground corpse filling the glass shelf. He's too young to be ground into bits!   
Al-Zalam has been able to suppress his fear as he faced Zarok, but it began to swell in his chest once again. It soon evolved into panic as he dashed from one side of the jar to the other. His life flashed in front of his eye. He couldn't die like this! Despite not needing air, he felt as though he was suffocating. He stopped for a moment to try to collect his thoughts, but when he accidentally glanced back at the leprechaun, he began his panicked frenzy once again. He threw himself at one end of the jar to the other, then tried once again to unscrew the lid. He cursed in frustration as the sweat on his hands made him slip. 

Al-Zalam couldn't believe it. He was going to die in a strange land, far from home, and naked! Nobody should die without their clothes! Sure, he still has the towel around his waist, but he might as well have nothing! He's seen this in a dream once, but never once did he ever want it to bleed into reality! Though, in his dream he was imprisoned by his ex-wife, he did not have the towel covering him, and he was tormented by ducks with beaks full of human teeth. They aimed low and when he woke up the next day, he felt the need to make sure the toothed birds really had not snapped off his family jewels. It was more of a nightmare, really.

When the jar lurched after he rammed his body into the side, he stopped. Looking down, Al-Zalam saw that he had managed to push his prison by a few centimeters. An idea popped into his head. He was saved!   
He backed up until his back was pressed against the wall, then threw himself at the opposite side. The jar lurched again. Al-Zalam filled every shove with all the energy and strength his shrunken body had.  
The jar scooted slowly to the side until after one last, hard push, the jar fell from the shelf and shattered on the floor. 

Being slammed against stone knocked the wind from his lungs. Al-Zalam took a few moments to soothe his overworked heart before he used magic to reverse Zarok's curse, allowing him to return to his normal size. He slowly climbed to his feet, then suddenly began to skip around the room. He laughed, danced, and clicked his heels together gleefully. He's dodged death once again!  
"See you later, Lucky! I will send you post card from home country!" Al-Zalam said flipping in the air to celebrate his escape and waving to the jar of dried leprechaun. When he heard footsteps rapidly approaching the door, Al-Zalam cut his victory short and fled by flying through the window.  
Al-Zalam thought he was home free until he heard something whizz past his head, the ear blowing past his ear as he was almost hit. When he looked back, he saw Zarok at the window he'd just escaped from. He yelled at Lord Kardok on the ground floor, who was loading his longbow with another arrow. Al-Zalam gripped his towel to make sure he didn't lose it as he sped away as fast as his magic could take him. 

Arrow after arrow cut the air around him as he ducked and weaved to avoid Kardok's assault. He could hear the heavy centaur hooves beating the ground behind him as Kardok gained on him.  
"Away with you!" Al-Zalam yelled as he fired back with shots of his own. Lord Kardok reared up when explosions went off all around him. Al-Zalam yelped when he saw Kardok sail over the fiery ground and continue pursuing him.  
"Leave me alone! I'll flash you!" Al-Zalam warned. Kardok did not care. He continued to chase down his target, however, when he went to load his long bow he found he had no arrows left. In his rush to chase the genie, he'd forgotten his quiver.  
Kardok threw his longbow to the ground in anger, but continued to thunder after Al-Zalam.

"What is with this guy? Hey! I do nothing to you! If you hate me so much, just let me go and I will be out of your horse hair! How do you even plan on killing me if you do not have your weapon?" Al-Zalam asked as he flew higher to stay out of Kardok's reach. Kardok held his fists out in front of him and mimed strangling, then breaking Al-Zalam's neck without breaking stride.  
"Ugh! Savage! Your hands are unclean, do not touch me!" he yelled. What terrible imagery!

Al-Zalam saw a shadow darken underneath him. He shrieked when he looked up and saw Kardok fall through the air after a powerful jump and land on top of him! His heart races as he felt the large fingers begin to squeeze the life out of him. Thinking fast, he began to shrink his body. The pressure increased and threatened to crush him like a bug, but he shrunk down to such a small size, he managed to squeeze out from Lord Kardok's fingers and he hid in a bush. He watched from the shadow as the centaur continued to squeeze his hands and twist, thinking he still had him. Lord Kardok slowly opens his hands to ensure that he had killed the djinn, but saw he only held the towel in his hands. No blood, no remains, nothing...just a towel. Kardok turns it over in search of his prey, looks in his hands, then looks on the ground while taking a few steps back. 

Lord Kardok roared in anger and stomped his hooves into the ground as he knew his kill had been taken from him. He knew Al-Zalam had not gone far, so he races off to go find him, unknowingly running right past his target.

Al-Zalam had never felt so humiliated. The wind that blew mockingly on his back never felt so cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Al-Zalam followed his senses to civilization. He desperately hoped nobody saw him, despite him being the size of a gnat. Why, oh, why didn't Kardok drop the towel? Why did he have to take it with him? He could hear the mocking laughter of his ex ringing in his ear.

He comes across a large castle after a day of wandering. He would travel faster if he reverted back to his regular size, but the fear of being seen was just too great. He pauses and ducks behind a leaf when he hears talking in the distance. Al-Zalam pulls the leaf from the twig it grew from and covers himself in it for extra security and goes to investigate the voices.

When he suddenly sees a human, he ducks behind a large fern. There were two men bathing in a lake. Al-Zalam hatches an idea and sneaks away to go find their clothes. They were much larger than him, but with the aid of his claws, he could make their clothes fit.

"I don't think we should be taking this many breaks, sir"  
"What's wrong Tim? Afraid of being seen?"  
"Well...no, sir. We are rather far from the castle..."  
"It's just a break. It was a hot day today and we deserve a little swim, don't we?"  
"It wasn't authorized..."  
"Yes it was! By me!"  
"Well...are you going to come into the deep end, or are you just going to splash around in the shallows?"  
"I am fine right where I am, Timmy.  
"Don't call me 'Timmy', please. or I will start calling you 'Danny'."

Al-Zalam listened to this odd banter as he sifted through the pile of clothing. He decided on a large white shirt. He effortlessly tore it to shreds with a few swipes of his claws and quickly dressed his regular sized self. The once large shirt was now a perfect fit. He put his hands on his hips proudly.  
A splash of water sailed over the foliage and drenched Al-Zalam and his new duds. 

"Don't call me 'Danny'!"  
"Don't call me 'Timmy'!"  
Those two chanted it over and over again as more splashes threatened to soak him again. He wants revenge. Nobody splashes a djinn and gets away with it! With a flick of his wrist and a flash of a spell, the remaining clothes vanished. He got down on all fours and made a break for it, just in case they saw the spell. He could hardly contain his laughter.  
"Sir Daniel? I think we've been robbed."

 

No matter how hard he tried, Al-Zalam just could not pinpoint where his home was. He must be very, very far away. He really wants to go home, but if he finds himself stuck here, he might as well start a living somewhere. But how? Where? He knows nothing of this place and it is vastly different than what he is used to. He figures he should go explore and learn about this new land. That wrinkly old mummy said this place was peaceful and well off. 

 

Al-Zalam watched the kingdom closely, mainly keeping his eye on the Captain of the Guard. He heard a few stories about him, so he decided to see how big he really was. The rest of the land was really quite boring. He'd looked everywhere for anything exciting or even mildly amusing, but found nothing. Al-Zalam returned to the castle to eavesdrop, hoping he could at least find gossip to entertain himself. He could not stop laughing when he'd found out that it was his shirt he'd cut up and now wore on his back. The Captain had forced the poor guy he was with to go fetch more clothes rather than go back, himself. The king's men were forbidden from speaking of the incident, but Al-Zalam could hear their giggly whispers.

The more he listened to Daniel's stories, the more outrageous they became. Many of his feats were impossible. Some stories just made the djinn shake his head in shame. He did not know which was worse; the fact that someone is talking out of their ass about things they don't understand or that the king, a leader of an entire nation, listens to this guy and believes every word he says. Al-Zalam had thought about warning the king about Zarok's plans, but he doubts the king would be competent enough to heed the warning and he did not want to risk being captured again. His kind has a natural aversion to tight spaces and he does not want to find himself in another jar or a lamp or any other vessel, really. His stomach churns at the thought.  
This place is more dull than the talons of a 50 year old hen. This kingdom was so stagnant! He had only been lost in this land for a few days, but he felt the pangs of homesickness grip his heart. Perhaps if he helped Zarok, he would agree to send him home. If Zarok is capable enough to lead and command wild demons and hostile centaurs, he could be a better leader than that king who listens to fools. Al-Zalam thinks of the people...would they benefit from a changing crown?  
Al-Zalam has a bad feeling about this...but he feels as though he does not have much of a choice.

Zarok's ears picked up the sound of rain hitting the outside walls of his tower. When he glanced through the window and sees that the sky is perfectly clear, he sees that it was not rain. Zarok saw Kardok running in circles as he shot arrow after arrow at a familiar little flying rat. Even through the window, Zarok could hear muffled taunts directed at the centaur. When Kardok returned after chasing the djinn, he was so angry he kicked apart his stable.   
Zarok shook his head when he saw Kardok pick up a plank from the destroyed stable and swing at his target. Zarok reaches for a hollow crystal ball, but decides against it. He knew the djinn had to come back for a reason, it was foolish to return while knowing he was risking capture.

"You missed me! You missed me again! Hah! You almost got me that time! Hey, hey! Answer to me this question! Was it your mother or your father that was the horse? Why are you so angry? Are you a gelding? I would be pretty upset, too if I woke up and my most valuable assets were snipped off! Uh...nope! I see them! They look heavy. Do they spank you when you run?"  
Sweat made from pure rage and kicked out at Al-Zalam to get him away from his backside. No matter how fast he turned, he just could not face the little annoyance. Zarok watched quietly from the shadows. Kardok was intelligent, but he could be rather simple at times. His emotions always got the best of him...mainly rage.  
Just like Zarok guessed would happen, Lord Kardok's forelegs tripped over one another and he fell onto his side. When he tried to stand back up, he was too dizzy. His hooves just could not find ground. 

"Hey, hey! Need help? For I will offer my hand if you promise to not squish me into jam!" Al-Zalam said extending his hand. He drew it back when Kardok swung his plank at him.  
"Alright, fine then. Take dustbath. I know horses like that sort of thing."

"Well, well, well...look at what's come crawling back." Zarok said, staying in his shadowy corner.  
"I did not crawl here. I have dignity. I flew here." Al-Zalam said crossing his arms.  
"Regardless, you came here despite the danger that waits here for you." Zarok said, eyeing the magic trail that followed behind the genie.  
"I am in no danger if this is all I am up against." Al-Zalam said as he sidestepped in the air to avoid another swipe from Lord Kardok.

"Look. I would not be coming back here for my health. I am very far from my home and I want to go back. I cannot live here. I do not like this place. I have traveled all over this soggy island..." Al-Zalam said as he approached Zarok's corner, staying carefully out of his reach. When Lord Kardok stood on his shaky legs, he followed him and raised the plank above his head to squash Al-Zalam. Zarok zapped the wood from his hands and waved him away.  
"Knock it off, you. Now...what are you implying? Are you trying to make a deal, djinn?" Zarok asked rubbing his chin as he began to plot in his head.  
"...Yes...I help you overthrow king if you send me back home." Al-Zalam said after a hesitant silence.  
Zarok laughs and extends his hand for his side of the pact.  
Al-Zalam folds his arms and shakes his head. He lifts one finger.  
"Hey, hey. I have condition! We do not harm villagers. Innocent people will not be caught up in this power struggle. I refuse to cause any harm to anyone. If soldiers surrender, we do not kill them. So...are we making the deal?" Al-Zalam said with his tone lowering uncharacteristically.

"Oh how adorable. A genie with morals. Is that a glimmer of honour I smell? Rarely am I surprised, but you've certainly surprised me. Very well. I agree to your terms. Once Gallowmere is under my very capable thumb, I will hand you a ticket home."  
"I wouldn't be here in the first place if not for you...you kidnapped me, locked me in jar, then you tried to kill me."  
"Well, I deeply apologize for all of that, my friend."  
"I am not your friend."  
"Oh, come now. Don't be that way. You may grow to like me. You may even want to stay. Perhaps...you'll change your mind and want stay here forever." Zarok said calmly as he shook Al-Zalam's hand when he begrudgingly offered it. Al-Zalam felt as though he was a zebra shaking hands with a hungry lion. 

Al-Zalam couldn't look at Zarok. Looking backwards, he saw Lord Kardok glaring at him. His gaze ate him alive. Even though he was not bound, he felt trapped. This was an awful idea and he couldn't help but feel regret weigh heavily on his heart. 

Was going home worth what could happen? How he wishes he had the stamina to fly over the ocean back to the mainland...


	4. Chapter 4

Al-Zalam took the gorge while Kardok took the forest. Shadow demons followed both as they claimed their designated areas. The demons were very hostile towards Al-Zalam. They often snapped at him and were constantly eyeing him hungrily. He knew he could best a demon, but so many of the beasts were at his back. He hardly had to do a thing as the demons scurried all over the gorge. After scaring away the unlucky farmers away from their produce, the demons immediately began to crush and devour the defenseless pumpkins. Any buildings that stood in the fields were knocked to the ground and everything that could be broken was destroyed completely. Al-Zalam tried to remain indifferent, but could not help but pity these poor peasants. 

With the gorge in shambles, the demons began to pour out and stampede towards the farms. Their reign of terror continued as they destroyed structures, devoured crops, and even chased down helpless animals to shove down their gullets. Al-Zalam has seen this before. He tries to push the images from his mind and the senses from his body. That was a very dark place in his life and he does not wish to go back. He never once imagined he would follow the hostile footsteps of madmen.  
Al-Zalam just could not push the stench of smoke from his nostrils. When he opened his eye, he saw fire and black smoke rising in the distance. Lord Kardok stood on a burning building and howled his victory. People fled their homes to escape certain death.  
They were burning the town! The demons in the fields smelled the fire as well, they were drawn to it like moths.  
There was nothing he could do. His feet felt as though they were made of lead. He wanted to avoid this...

Zarok would pay.

Al-Zalam heard Zarok give the signal to regroup. The blow of a dragon's horn shook the ground. The shadow demons shrieked and stopped their infernal assault. The demons moved as one towards the muddy grounds with Lord Kardok leading the way. Soon after, he watched as an army on horseback thundered down the rarely traveled path. The Captain of the Guard seemed hardly able to hold onto his horse. Al-Zalam began to sweat. He has made so many mistakes in life, but this has to be the biggest one. Was he really this selfish?  
He sighed and flew towards the randevú. Perhaps there was still time for him to go turncoat. This was not at all what he wanted. He never wanted any of this to begin with.

 

"You're late. Did you get lost? I was afraid you would show your cowardly side." Zarok said overlooking the cliff. He'd planted zombies all over the battlefield. He hopes Daniel's forces love surprises.  
Zarok begins to ramble, but Al-Zalam was not listening. He sat behind a nearby rock with his eye cast to the ground. The intrusive thoughts once again wormed into his brain when he heard the army below begin to scream. He looks over the rock when he hears the order to fire.  
Al-Zalam flinched and reeled back when he saw Kardok's arrow bury itself into the Captain's eye and he fell to the ground.  
Al-Zalam just could not stand eye shots. He's only got one! He ducks behind his rock and uses a flat one as an umbrella as he waited out the battle.  
He tried to drown it out by humming to himself, despite Zarok ordering him to join the fight.

"Oi! Leave me alone! I am not risking the losing my only eye!" Al-Zalam protested.  
"You agreed to fight, so get out there!"  
"You broke your end of the contract! People are dying in that burning town! Your demons attacked anything that moves! I say no innocents are hurt-"  
"This is war, you wretched little rodent!"  
"A war you forced me to be apart of!"  
"You came to me on your own accord!"  
"After you dragged me from my home and left me stranded on island!"

A thunk and a scream interrupted their argument. Lord Kardok thrashed madly, rearing up and kicking as blood spurt from his face around an arrow. Al-Zalam hid beneath his rock as he listened to Kardok's struggle and eventual plummet to his death.  
That was it. That's two eyes down and he's ready to make himself scarce before that count rises to three.  
Zarok growled as he watched as Al-Zalam's legs formed into a tail and he flew away as fast as he could. 

"You coward! Get back here! I'll hunt you down!" Zarok yelled after him, then went back to the battle. Al-Zalam going rogue was the least of his problems. He glared at the archer that shot down his champion and swore he would be the one to tear the soul from his body.

 

Al-Zalam flew back to Zarok's fortress and began to go through his tomes. There had to be a way out of this madness! There were so many books...how would he know which one is the right one? Even after weeks of searching, he'd found nothing. He had torn every book off the shelf in Zarok's study. They littered the ground and papers were scattered all over. His ears picked up as he sensed Zarok nearby. He hid underneath a book when a pillar of fire erupted in the middle of the room.  
"I know you're here, you traitorous coward! Come out and face your doom! I blame you for the death of Lord Kardok! I blame you for losing the Anubis Stone! I blame you for costing me my victory!" Zarok howled as he took in the mess that was once his organized study. That little cretin will pay!

"Just look at what you've done! I do not even know where to begin with you!" Zarok complained loudly as he used his magic to reorder his scattered belongings. Wicked thoughts swirled in his head as he imagined all of the torturous things he would do to the troublesome djinn once he got his hands on him. He freezes when he hears a paper shift ever so slightly.   
"If you think I will send you back to the wretched pit that spawned you, you are very sadly mistaken!" Zarok yelled as he shot a freezing spell in the direction of the noise. Al-Zalam darted out from behind the book he'd hidden himself in to escape. Zarok laughed maniacally as he fired spell after spell after him. 

"Hold still you little pest! I will make you pay for your treachery! You will regret ever having been born!" Zarok screamed gleefully as he chased Al-Zalam down a corridor and up a spiral staircase. The djinn had to use every evasive maneuver he knew to avoid being struck by one of Zarok's spells. With every shot, it became harder to dodge as Zarok memorized his patterns. When he glanced back at Zarok, Al-Zalam saw true evil blazing in the sorcerer's eyes. Zarok was nearly upon him despite his old age, being in such a long robe, all while sprinting up a flight of stairs. Al-Zalam knew he was done for if Zarok captured him. 

In a desperate move, he turned around and threw himself at Zarok. The sorcerer fell back down the stairs as he felt an impact, then burning pain within his body. He did not feel his descent down the stone stairs, but he did feel fire and claws inside of him. Zarok did not even notice as his body came to a stop at the base of the stairs. He couldn't breathe. Opening his eyes made him feel the stingers of a thousand bees. He felt hot nails being driven into his teeth.   
Zarok knew exactly what happened to him.

Al-Zalam had possessed him.

 

After losing his sanity to the pest under his skin, Zarok finally had enough and scanned his tomes for the spell. He had endured this torment for long enough. Al-Zalam would not get away that easily, however. Zarok's crafty mind began to brew up a plan. He could expel the djinn from his body, but he knew if he tried, Al-Zalam would force him to ruin his own spell.  
Normally when Zarok went to his books, Al-Zalam would stir up wind to disrupt him or force his hands to throw the book and whatever else lay nearby, but he was left alone this time. That wretched little bugger's eye was looking through his eyes, he knew it!   
Al-Zalam would make Zarok slap himself if he tried to sleep. He would make Zarok throw his food if he tried to eat. Sometimes he would move Zarok's mouth and force him to say something silly. He was the puppet of an immature fool.

Zarok gathered his reagents and prepared the spell accordingly.   
"Alright you little annoyance. You win. I will send you back so you'll leave me be!" Zarok said loudly.  
"Ah, yes. I knew you would come around eventually." came Al-Zalam's voice from within his ears. That little bugger sounded so proud of himself. 

"Yes. Whatever gets you far away from me. I cannot live like this. You are more trouble than you're worth." Zarok grumbled as he went over his reagents. He sighs "Oh look. I am missing an ingredient. If you hadn't forced me to toss out my adder stone, we would have your portal. We haven't the time to search for it without the magic losing its potency." Zarok said in a droning voice. He'd hoped the djinn would take his bait.

"Can't we just find another circle object as a replacement?" Al-Zalam's voice grated in his ear.  
"Yes...we could. I know just the one we could use." Zarok said as he gathered up his ingredients and fire blew up around him.

 

"Here. I've set up the spell. All that's missing is you." Zarok said as he gazed down at his improvised portal.   
"But...is this all necessary? There was a perfectly clean skull on your desk." Al-Zalam whined as he cringed at the portal below.  
"Yes...but I forgot. This is the first thing that came to my mind." Zarok lied.  
"But look at it! It is beginning to fester!" Al-Zalam cried.  
"If you continue to dawdle, the spell will fizzle out. Now leave for both our sakes!" Zarok demanded.

Zarok felt his body cool and the presence in his body suddenly vanished. He watched as Al-Zalam materialized in front of him. Al-Zalam cringed again as he looked down at the pale face of the dead knight. The portal swirled in his empty socket where the arrow had ended his life. Al-Zalam could see maggots already eating away at his exposed flesh. He could hear them chewing.   
"Ugh! This is the worst thing I have ever done. You do not have the last laugh Zarok." Al-Zalam grumbled. Zarok waved him a mocking goodbye.  
Al-Zalam breathed in to build up the courage to approach the corpse, then dove in. 

Instead of going through a portal, however, he felt his body smack against a cold wetness. He gasps in horror when he sees he had fallen face first into a nest of maggots that hid behind the portal. When he tried to fly out and escape the writhing horror, he felt a barrier holding him back. There was nowhere for him to stand where he would not be touching one of the disgusting larvae or the dead, rotten meat.  
Zarok began to cackle as he finished binding Al-Zalam to the socket.

"Look who's the fool now, you fool! I win, I win! Mwaaaaa ha ha ha ha!" Zarok laughed as he gathered up the reagents he'd brought. He actually managed to trick a djinn! Granted, he was a rather harebrained djinn, so it wasn't that big of an achievement.

"Zarok! You snake! Let me out!" Al-Zalam pleaded. It was music to Zarok's ears.  
"Since you like inhabiting bodies so much, I thought you would enjoy a more permanent home. I'm sure Sir Daniel here would not mind if you took up residence here for a few centuries." Zarok said, humming happily.  
"No! You cannot leave me like this! I-I change my mind! I will help you!" Al-Zalam begged.  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. My offer has expired just like Lord Kardok. If he were alive he would vouch for you, but oh wait! He's dead! I might come back for you, though. Your mind will eventually slip here. When you are stumbling in the throes of madness, I will gladly take you back. I was your puppet, but your mind will rot until you're mine. Until then, have fun eating worms and living in that carcass." Zarok said as he vanished in that same pillar of fire once again. 

When he vanished, so did all hope of Al-Zalam's escape. He knew it was pointless to try to break the barrier holding him prisoner, but he struggled against it anyway. The only sound echoing in the empty crypt was Al-Zalam's spells failing and the chewing of the worms and other scavengers.   
It was so dark.  
Al-Zalam stopped when he saw beady eyes look at him as heads popped out from underneath the breastplate. Rats. So many rats. He could only see their red eyes and yellow teeth in the mess of black fur. They paid him no mind and went back underneath the armour.

This is easily the worst day of Al-Zalam's life. He should have stayed in bed.


End file.
